Giving In
by gnrkrystle
Summary: On what might be his last night on earth, Peter and Claire give into their most primal needs.


**Title:** Giving In  
**Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Claire  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Look at the pairing and draw your own conclusions. It's not AU.  
**Spoilers: **"How to Stop and Exploding Man" to be safe  
**Summary:** Peter and Claire give in to their most base needs and desires.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This came to me, I decided to write it. Be nice! LOL

Claire stood outside Peter's door the night before the shit was to hit the fan, so to speak. She bit her lip nervously and turned the gun Peter had given her over in her hands. She looked at it, shuddered, and turned back to the task at hand.

Her hand slowly came up to the door knob and she turned it. She let all the air out of her lungs before she entered the room, and shut the door behind her.

Peter was sitting on his bed, staring off into space, but when she shut the door he was pulled out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, his own voice foreign to him. He noticed the gun he had given her in her hand, but he was too focused on her standing, barely clad, in his room to care. She could shoot him right then and he would have probably been grateful.

"No," Claire answered, walking over to Peter and standing before where he was sitting on the bed. "I just…" she didn't know how to say what she wanted…no needed. She set the gun on the nightstand next to them and leaned down to cup Peter's face.

His eyes instinctively closed at the feel of her delicate touch. Claire tentatively leaned down and brushed her lips to his, acting rather than talking. A surprised gasp escaped his lips before he pulled Claire closer to him, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart, breath coming out in pants and looked at each other. "What…What are you doing?" Peter asked, looking into her eyes for some sort of answer. Had she wanted this, just like he did?

Claire pushed him back on the bed and straddled his stomach before answering, with tears in her eyes. "If you are going to die tomorrow, then I don't want you to go without feeling you inside me, just once." She admitted, not knowing where her confidence was coming from.

She had wanted this since Homecoming in Odessa, but she'd never been able to tell Peter, and when she found out he was her uncle it shot her chances to hell. But something in Claire knew that Peter wanted this too, and had wanted it as long as she had. They just sort of danced around the issue, never admitting it, but really never denying it.

Peter gulped at her words. "Claire we can't," he protested, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Why?" Claire demanded, sitting up, but still straddling him. "I love you, Peter. Not in a niece/uncle way, either. And if you expect me to shoot you in the head, Peter Petrelli, than I expect you to be honest with me about how you feel!" she was practically screaming by the end of her tirade, and Peter thanked God that no one else was in the house.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and Peter's features softened as he raised his index finger to wipe them off. He was giving in and he didn't care. "Come here, baby." He said, his voice that of a lover, and he pulled her down so she was lying on top of him again.

He leaned forward and, wrapping his hands in her golden hair, kissed her hard. Claire let all the tension leave her body. He was giving in. Thank God! "Mmmm," she moaned, letting her tongue battle with his. Her hands went to his hair as she tugged hard at it.

"I love you, Claire," Peter admitted between kisses down her neck. Her heart soared and she smiled brightly as she moved away from him in a sitting position. She pulled her night shirt over her head and when she was done, he looked at her, on top of him in nothing more than a pair of lace panties and a matching bra. "God…" he whispered, but she heard him and smiled as she felt his cock become even harder against her ass.

She helped him out of his clothes, and then rolled onto her back allowing him to move on top of her. Peter rested his hand on Claire's stomach as he places slow, sweet kisses up her neck. He wanted her so bad, but at the same time, he wanted to prolong the whole night. If they only got one night, he was going to make it last.

Claire writhed underneath him as his hand moved up and around her body, unclasping her bra and pulling it away from her body. As her supple breasts were exposed, his mouth moved down to take a pert nipple into it, allowing his hand to tease the other one.

"Holy shit!" Claire exclaimed, having never felt anything like that before. Peter chuckled and released her nipple with a pop before look up at her. She was flushed and beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she wanted _him._

"Like that?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Don't stop," she begged, looking at him like he was her life line. Peter nodded and pulled her further up the bed, kissing her breasts lightly. He moved slowly down her body, stopping periodically along the way.

He hooked his thumbs in the side of her panties and slid them down her legs. He pulled them off her feet and flung them behind him. Claire looked down at him with lustful eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. The sight of her wanton like that caused Peter to rub himself against the bed as he moved up her legs.

He parted her knees and moved gently in between her thighs. Claire threw her head back as Peter's breath was so close she could feel it on her sensitive, wet skin. "Please…" she begged again. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and held on as his tongue darted out and made contact with her aching pussy.

"Fuck," she moaned as his tongue moved faster. His fingers moved up to join his tongue as he entered a digit into her. She was so wet and so hot and even more tight. God, he couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around his cock. He rubbed himself harder against the mattress.

"Please, Peter," Claire choked out.

He stopped his work between her legs and moved up her body, leaning into her ear and whispered, "Tell me what you need, Claire." His voice came out rough, as his was battling to control his emotions.

"I want to fell you inside me," Claire said, pulling him to look at her. "Please," she asked, her eyes full of passion and intensity.

He nodded and captured his lips again. Claire reached between them and, with her hands and feet, removed his boxer, the last barrier between them. "God, Claire." He moaned as his cock made contact with her wet folds.

"Peter, please." She said again, arching into him. He spread her legs again and settled between them, allowing her to move slowly against his cock. "MMMM," she moaned loudly and he smiled before taking her lips in his again.

He took hold of his cock, and moved it to her entrance. "This is going to hurt," he said, regrettably.

"I know, its ok." Claire panted in anticipation.

He slowly began to enter her, not wanting to make this more painful that it had to be, and as he reached her barrier, he pushed through, hard and quick.

Claire yelped and squeezed her eyes shut as she latched onto Peter. Her nails dug into his back, and he remained still, waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her. Though, it took all the will power he possessed. "Are you ok?" his voice cracked.

"I'm fine," Claire said, opening her eyes and looking at him. To prove her point she pushed her hips up, letting him fill her completely. Peter took that as his cue that he could move. He pulled slowly out of her, and then pushed back in. Claire purred like a kitten, so he picked up the pace.

Claire saw shooting stars as Peter moved in and out of her, slowly and gently. She didn't know her body could feel this good. "Uhhhh," Peter moaned, pushing hard into her.

"Yes," Claire returned. "Harder, I'm not going to break," she assured him, her nails digging deeper into the skin of his back. Peter let out a half chuckle, half moan. He picked up his pace and fucked her with the power and intensity that he'd wanted to show her since the moment he met her.

Claire's breath became ragged and hitched. "Oh god," she moaned. "PETER, don't stop!" she almost screamed as she felt all the muscles in her body tighten and a warm sensation pool in the pit of her stomach.

"Come for me, baby." Peter pleaded. He was close too, and he knew Claire was teetering on the edge.

At his command Claire's body went rigid as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. "Fuck!" she cried, pulling him to her and holding onto him with strength neither of them knew she possessed.

He continued to pump in and out of her, seeking his own end. "Claire…" he growled as he came deep inside her, prolonging his orgasm with a few more pumps.

He collapsed on top of her, panting from exertion. Claire wrapped her arms around him and rolled them over so she was lying limply on top of him. "That was amazing," she said. It had been everything she had hoped it would be and more.

"Yes it was," Peter agreed and kissed the top of her head.

They were silent for a minute until Claire finally said, "I'm not going to shoot you."

"Claire, you have to." Peter said, pulling her tighter to him.

Claire sat up slightly to look at him. "No, Peter." She said. "I'm not doing it. You can't ask me to do it." Tears were stinging her eyes.

Peter wiped them from her cheeks and kissed her lightly. "We have to save New York," he said, "That's the priority."

"I can't," Claire sobbed. "I love you too much. If you die, I'm going with you." She said.

"NO!" Peter yelled. "Don't even think about it, Claire."

"There is no point in living if you are going to be gone," Claire said. "I want to be with you. Whatever happens, happens."

Peter cupped her face and looked at her. "You can't ask me to kill you." He said.

"And you can't ask me to kill you, either." Claire said. "I won't do it. You'll have to get someone else because I won't." she said defiantly.

"Ok, baby." Peter said, not wanting to waste this night fighting. In the end, he didn't think he could make Claire be the one to kill him anyway. It would traumatize her.

"Please, let's just be together tonight," Claire said, still crying. "I don't want to think about tomorrow."

"You got it," Peter said, smiling at her. It was going to be hard to die after tonight, but he knew he had to. It was going to be so hard to leave Claire behind now that he knew she loved him.

Claire moved up his body and kissed him, her tears mingling with their breath.

Fin.


End file.
